Here Comes the Rain Again
by degrassichick
Summary: [Sequel to My Finest Hour] It's college, everything changes in college. Including Jay and Emma? When lies, temptation, cheating, and life gets in the way of the relationship, anything is possible. [Jemma]
1. Prologue

**Okay, so if you read my Author's Note that I added on to My Finest Hour, then you would know that this is the sequel to MFH. It just came to me yesterday during my Current World Issues class and I jotted down the prologue as soon as I got to my study hall!  
So, I hope you like it!**

**R&R and please, no flames.**

**Yes, I realize this is super short, but it's _just_ the prologue, the chapters will be longer, I assure you.**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**

**-x-**

**Prologue**

**-x-**

His first words to her were sarcastic.

Her first words to him were an accusation (or as she may have stated, "a question") about a stolen DVD player.

They first hugged when he got a C on a test.

They first kissed in a van in a ravine, where she was faced with millions of regrets.

They first fought when she revealed a secret to his girlfriend that was completely confidential.

They first broke up when he said a foul thing to her at his locker.

They reunited at a dance.

They broke up again.

Well…then got back together-again.

And now, well, now its college.

And when cheating, lies, exams, jobs, friends, homework, temptation, and seduction get involved, this couple may just reach their breaking point-for good.

**-x-**

**That was just the prologue! A super_ short_ prologue, but a prologue nonetheless.**

**The first chapter will be posted as soon as I'm completed with it. And I'll probably be exceedingly bored and trying to avoid my Algebra homework like the plague tomorrow, so I'll add more then and it should be up by early next week at the latest!**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**


	2. Jay Hogart's Weaknesses

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't get as much feedback as I got for the first chapter of My Finest Hour, but that was totally expected. I hadn't done much with that story for almost a year, lol. But thank you to all of you how reviewed, you're awesome!**

**Now, onto other subjects, The N's Ultimate Degrassi Cast Party…did anybody get to go?**

**I put in probably one of the longest videos they received (I got bored _making_ it) and tried to take the quiz online, but I had school that day and by the time that I got home, I realized that I had missed the cutoff. (sighs) It finally hit me and my friend Friday at lunch that we weren't eating lunch in New York City and we were like, "Damn it!" lol, but that's okay. And to those who got to go: congrats!**

**Speaking of…did any of you readers get the lucky chance to go to NYC and meet the cast?**

**_If you did, please review or PM me!_ I officially envy all of those who won. LoL.**

**Anyways, back to the story…here's Chapter 1, hope you like!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Degrassichick**

**-x-**

**Chapter 1**

**-x-**

"Jason Hogart, put me down!" Emma Nelson exclaimed, pounding her fists against boyfriend-Jay's back as he held her over his shoulder.

He used to do the same thing with his ex-girlfriend, Alex Nunez, but he confessed to Emma that Alex never enjoyed it as much as Emma did.

"As you wish." He stated and plopped her down on the couch in the apartment that he shared with Emma's roommate's boyfriend, Eric.

Talk about small world.

Luckily, Eric was into cars just as Jay was, so they actually _had_ things to talk about.

Emma rolled off the couch and swatted his shoulder, smoothing down her long grey tank that lay over her jeans.

"Pumped for mid-terms?" Jay questioned with a playful smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, "_So_ pumped." She replied with the utmost sarcasm.

Just then, the apartment door opened and Emma's roommate, Lanie, and Eric appeared inside.

"It is _freezing_ out there!" Lanie exclaimed, sliding her white coat off of her shoulders and shaking the Canada snowflakes out of her blonde-brown hair.

"What did you expect in the beginning of December in _Montreal_?" Jay asked confusingly.

Lanie rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless.

"Jay." Eric stated, making his way towards him, "I got the new parts in for the RX-7."

Jay and Eric had picked up a 1986 Mazda RX-7 to fix up, they were hard to find and with all the new retouching made to the car, who knew how much it would be worth?

Jay nodded, "Alright, man. We can get started tomorrow." He said, slapping him on the back.

Eric looked down at his watch, "It's 7:30, we've got time to get started now."

Lanie nodded enthusiastically towards Emma, "Yeah! And you and me can go check out that new gym that they just put up on Millbrook."

Emma eyed Lanie confusingly, one of the many things that her and her ultra-peppy roommate never agreed on was Lanie's obsession with exercise, but Emma had finally found out why when she and Lanie had a heart-to-heart after she confessed to Lanie that she still loved (and ultimately missed) Jay.

Jay shook his head, "Sorry. Em's family is coming up."

It was as if the whole "let's-go-work-out-how-much-fun-would-that-be?" phase had flown past Lanie. As soon as she heard that Emma's family was coming up, she squealed. "Jack!"

Jay pointed a finger at Lanie with mock-sternness expressed on his face, "Keep back, he's mine."

Emma smirked, Jay always had a soft spot for her baby brother, Jack, who would be turning four the following August.

Lanie laughed, "Exactly _how_ many trips did you take to Toronto in the past four months _just _to visit him?"

"Seven." Jay proclaimed.

Lanie show him a knowing gaze.

"-teen." He finished, raking a hand through his brown hair.

Emma laughed while Lanie rolled her eyes.

"I happen to love the fact that he loves my family, thank you very much." Emma stated happily, linking her arm through her boyfriend's.

"Speaking of your family…" Jay murmured, glancing at the clock on the microwave, "They said that they would be here and meet us at the restaurant at three. So should we get going?"

Emma sighed, "See you tonight, Lane." Emma said as she watched Eric nuzzle her friend's neck, "Maybe…"

"Don't count on it." Lanie gasped out before turning towards Eric and pressing her lips firmly against her boyfriend's."

"O-_kay_ then." Emma declared.

"That would be our cue." Jay said as Lanie peeled off Eric's tee shirt.

Emma laughed before Jay helped her slip on her coat and she wrapped her scarf around her neck. She and Jay disappeared out the apartment door.

-x-

"So Jay, have you got your business off the ground?" Snake asked, referring to the shop that he, Eric, and Sean (who had transferred to Montreal) had planned to open up.

Jay smirked his _infamous _Jay Hogart smirk, "It's getting there, Mr. S." he said before taking a bite out of his pasta.

Jack sat in his booster seat, staring at Jay with admiration in his big, puppy dog eyes.

When he grew up, he wanted to be just like Jay. With the cars and the lifestyle, Jack considered him to be like his _real_ brother. Especially since Jay was the closest thing that young Jack Simpson had ever had to a real brother.

"The shop is going to be great." Emma beamed brightly, planting a kiss on Jay's cheek, "Even if Sean is involved."

Jay chuckled and bumped his shoulder against hers.

"Jay, can we get ice cream?" Jack asked anxiously, staring at Jay with a doe-eyed expression.

Jay pointed out the window of the restaurant. Snow was covering the streets and sidewalks like blankets, the leaves were frosted over with snow and ice crystals, the sky gray. "Kind of cold for ice cream, don't you think?"

Jack grinned a small toothed grin and shook his head.

Jay laughed and got up from the table, scooping Jack up, "Let's go get you some ice cream." He turned to look at the other three at the table, "Be back in a few."

Emma watched him leave with a dopey smile on her face.

Who would have ever thought that the one guy she despised most when she was a freshman in high school would wind up being the one guy she loved most when she as a freshman in college?

Spike couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness on her daughter's face.

"So where's Manny?" Emma piped up curiously, "I figured she'd come with you."

Snake nodded, "She's here."

Emma eyed them curiously and then glanced around the restaurant.

"He meant that she's here in Montreal, she went to visit Sean." Spike explained.

Emma's water spewed water out of her mouth; she threw her hand over her lips, "_Sean_?"

Spike nodded, "Manny is always on the phone with him, it definitely shot our bill up a few dollars." She laughed.

This was all news to Emma, she had never known Manny and Sean to hold a conversation for longer than four minutes; much less would she figure they would _ever_ go to visit each other in a different _province_.

"Oh." She said awkwardly.

"She said she would meet us here around four-thirty, or whenever she finished up at Sean's."

As if on cue, the doors to the restaurant opened and Manny hurried past the waiters and hostesses, practically lunging at Emma, throwing her arms around her best friend. "Hey!" she exclaimed giddily.

Emma laughed and hugged her back, "Hey."

"Chocolate and vanilla make Chanilla!" Jack's voice squealed animatedly.

Emma spun around and saw Jay carrying Jack, a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone in his small, toddler hands.

"Are you sure he can handle a cone, Jay?" Spike asked warily.

Jay chuckled and whipped a Styrofoam bowl out from behind him, "Already taken care of."

He plopped Jack down on his highchair and sat the white bowl on the tray.

"Jack Attack, mind if I borrow your ice cream for a second?" he asked.

"Mine." Jack replied protectively.

"I'll give it back."

Jack smiled, "Okay, Jay." He presided to giggle about his rhyming, "Okay, Jay! Okay, Jay!" he giggled.

Emma couldn't help but beam.

Jay laughed and took the cone from his small fingers and sat the cone inside the bowl, mashing it up with a spoon.

"Jay, not same!" Jack pouted, looking down at the bowl tragically.

Jay shook his head, "No, it's _better_." He said, stirring the ice cream and broken up cone around in the bowl. He sat down in the seat between Jack's highchair and Emma.

"Now, if you start _spoon feeding_ him," Emma laughed, "I will be _shocked_."

Jay simply winked at his girlfriend and pulled out the ice cream filled spoon and brought it to Jack's plump lips, "Open up, Jack Attack."

Jack opened his mouth.

And Jay spoon fed him.

**-x-**

"You truly are a character." Emma giggled as her parents got up to pay the bill, Manny had gone to change Jack in the washroom.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jay asked, looking over at her with a sly smile on his face.

Emma shook her head, "Of course not. It's so sweet."

Jay smirked, "Well, I _do_ aim to please, and Jack _is _my favorite person to make happy." He said in a factual tone, "The kid softens me up."

Emma smiled and pecked him on the cheek before resting her head against his shoulder, "Manny went to visit Sean earlier today."

Jay tensed, "_My_ Sean?"

Emma laughed at how possessive Jay sounded about his best friend.

He scoffed, "I didn't even know she had ever held a conversation with him, much less did I ever thing she would come visit him in _Quebec_."

Emma laughed, "That's _exactly_ what my reaction was when my parents told me."

"Well," Jay stated, "great minds _do_ think alike." He stated, kissing the top of her head.

"Aww, fluffiness." Manny cooed as she reappeared, Jack resting on her hip.

Jay sarcastically batted his eyelashes at her, "Aww, Cameron's girlfriend."

Manny tan cheeks paled, "What?"

"I didn't know you talked to Sean, Santos." Jay stated accusingly.

"Jay…" Emma said in a warning tone, nudging him.

Manny eyed him confusingly, "We're just friends, Jay." She replied warily, although she was locking eyes with Emma, as if trying to assure her that there was nothing more between them.

"Jay, I want to play airplane!" Jack exclaimed.

Jay smirked at him, "Later, buddy."

Jack blinked at him, "Promise?"

Jay felt a smile light up on his face, "Promise."

The young boy sighed, "Okay, well, as long as you pinky swears."

Jay couldn't believe that the next think he did was stick up his pinky and grin.

Man, this kid really _did _have an effect on him.

Just then, Spike and Snake reappeared, "You kids ready to go?"

Emma stood up and slipped on her coat, "Do you guys want to go look at Christmas lights or anything?"

Manny shook her head, "I can't, I'm meeting some friends."

Jay quirked an eyebrow at her, "What friends can you have in Montreal?"

"Lanie." Manny stated awkwardly.

Emma eyed her warily, "You hate Lanie."

Manny shot her a look and Emma knew who she was actually referring to, _Sean_.

"But, by all means, go visit her." She finished.

Manny smiled, "I'll see you guys later." She said before pecking Jack on the temple, "See ya, baby." She said before glancing around to see who would take him in their arms.

"Jay-Jay!" Jack squealed.

Manny laughed and handed the toddler to Jay, "As you wish." She laughed before slipping her coat on, "Bye." She said with a smile before waving at the crowd and walking off.

"_We're just friends, Jay_." Jay mimicked her.

Emma eyed him confusingly, "Is Jay Hogart _jealous_?" she smiled playfully.

Jay scoffed, "No, I just can't imagine Manny Santos dating Sean Cameron."

"Whoever said they were dating?" she asked.

Jay shot her an obvious look, "Are you serious?"

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes before turning towards her parents, "What do you two say? Wanna look at Christmas lights?"

Spike sighed, "As you know, Snake's Aunt Henrietta and Uncle Henry live here, and they asked if we would stop by and visit."

Jay chuckled at the names Henrietta and Henry, what were the odds?

Emma sighed, "Okay, do you guys want us to watch Jack?"

"Yes." Jack replied for them.

"If you want to, that should be fine." Spike said with a smile.

Jack looked back at Jay and grinned, "They want to."

Jay laughed and looked down at Jack, "Oh is that so, little man?"

Jack blinked up at him.

Emma smirked, "We want to."

Jay sighed over dramatically, "If we _have_ to." He said before looking down at Jack and smirking.

Jay's weaknesses: Emma…and her little brother.

Was he a sap or what?

**-x-**

**So…how was it?**

**I know, Jay is insanely OOC…sorry!**

**Anyways, R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, **

**degrassichick**


End file.
